


明日香🚗

by hahabiteme



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabiteme/pseuds/hahabiteme





	明日香🚗

明日香🚗

虽然一切的起因本就是为了庆祝他男朋友的生日，朴正洙在被推上床的那一刻刚消失的羞耻心又涌了上来。

想像一下这个画面，朴正洙穿着那件原属于金希澈的明日香经典水手服，锁骨的线条隐约的自白色衣领间露出，裙子被金造改的只能堪堪遮住臀部，橘色的假发就像水流一样荡漾在白色的床单上，脸上的妆容精致可爱，唇瓣被涂上粉嫩润泽的色彩让人想一亲芳泽。

金希澈兴奋的样子倒映在朴正洙眼里，他分不清现在心里到底是满足男友后的愉悦多一点，还是他躺在床上角色扮演的羞耻感多一点。

虽然是他说他想快点办完事情，舒舒服服的洗个澡，但——嘿！朴正洙现在简直是金希澈二次元理想型+三次元理想型的综合体，这要他怎么面对随时会窜出的羞耻感。

金希澈并不想给朴正洙纠结的时间，朴正洙为他准备的宵夜还在外头冒着热气，但他此时此刻只想把男朋友就地正法，以满足他的口腹之欲。

金希澈低头吻住朴正洙，轻轻啃咬着他的唇瓣，试探性的舔舐着朴正洙的双唇，渐渐感觉到身下人进入状况后，金希澈便放肆的直入朴正洙的口腔内，勾起他的舌头，与之纠缠。

朴正洙的呼吸加重，他主动的拉住金希澈的衣䙓，一边和他热吻，一边尝试脱下金希澈的衣服，直到他开始喘息，折腾了半天都没脱下金希澈的衣服。

金希澈毫不矫情的脱下上衣，让朴正洙能不用隔着衣服就感受到他的体温，修长的手指自水手服的下方探入，金希澈吸吮朴正洙的耳垂，半撩起朴正洙的衣䙓，手指夹着朴正洙的乳首捻压玩弄。

“嗯～”朴正洙因为工作繁忙，有好一段时间没有和金希澈发生关系，久违的爱抚让他无法忍耐，紧闭的嘴角溢出呻吟。

金希澈在朴正洙漂亮的脖颈线条上留下一连串湿漉漉的吻，拉起朴正洙的水手服上衣，一边用手捏着朴正洙的乳头前后磨蹭，一边轻舔朴正洙的胸膛。

朴正洙不自觉打了个机灵，感受着金希澈粗糙的舌苔在他的乳晕边打转，在金希澈用牙齿轻轻咬住他的乳头时，朴正洙叫了出来：“啊⋯⋯希澈！”

趁着朴正洙脑袋开始发热，金希澈另一只手从朴正洙的水手裙的裙摆探入，单手捏住他的臀瓣用力的揉捏，朴正洙的下身在一连串的刺激下变得硬挺，Beta不太分泌爱液的后穴此时湿的一塌糊涂。

“正洙今天好湿⋯”金希澈伸出手指在朴正洙的穴口处打转，朴正洙的脑袋乱糟糟的，除了金希澈的体温、金希澈的爱抚之外什么都感受不到。

看着双眼迷濛的朴正洙，金希澈倏地把手指伸入朴正洙湿漉漉的后穴里。

“啊⋯⋯”突然被入侵让朴正洙的脚趾蜷缩起来，朴正洙到底还是记得他要替金希澈庆生，双颊红润，眼角泛红的看向金希澈，伴随着呻吟断断续续的问道，“澈⋯⋯嗯、我要——怎么做、哈！”

金希澈不愧是和朴正洙交往多年的男人，从朴正洙破碎的句子里立刻判断出他想说什么，金希澈亲了亲朴正洙的嘴角，心里酸涩又满足：“我们正洙不用像明日香也没关系⋯⋯”

“我们正洙做自己就好了。”金希澈的手指在朴正洙体内抽插，欺身吻住朴正洙，温情又宠溺。“只要是正洙我都喜欢。”

朴正洙说不上来心里的感受是什么，只觉得眼眶微热，心里那点柔情就像水流一样哗地流了满地，他环着金希澈的脖子，主动的献上一个吻。

金希澈享受着朴正洙久违的主动，两人热烈的亲吻，唇舌缠绵，那些来不及咽下的津液滑下嘴角。

“⋯等等，套子⋯”金希澈硬到发疼，迫不及待的想找到避孕套，然后顺理成章的来场激战。

“别⋯⋯直接来吧。”朴正洙用腿勾住了欲离开的金希澈，水蓝色的裙子顺着他的动作滑到腰部，露出大片的肌肤。“不要用套子。”

“你会不舒服。”

“你用套子我才心里不舒服。”朴正洙对他笑了笑，腿轻轻地使力暗示金希澈快点继续。

“呀一西！”金希澈拿他没辄，只好用力堵住他的唇，不让他继续说话。

朴正洙对于男朋友磨磨蹭蹭的态度很是不满，他伸手撸动金希澈的下体，对准自己的穴口。

下一秒，金希澈的下身便被炙热温暖的肉壁包裹，朴正洙的体内太舒服，金希澈忍不住发出叹息。

朴正洙轻喘着，双腿紧紧夹着金希澈的腰，对于迟迟没有动作的金希澈略微不满。

“嗯⋯你到底、要不要——啊！”

话音未落，金希澈便大力操干起朴正洙来，朴正洙被弄得全身酥麻，快感凌驾理智，泫然欲泣。

“啊——！”柔软的内壁不断被刺激，朴正洙的呻吟变得破碎，一直到金希澈撞上了他的生殖腔时，朴正洙才仰头尖叫，生理性的泪水在眼眶打转，半似求饶半似撒娇的说道：“慢、慢点⋯⋯澈、呜呜～”

“呀，刚才不是还嫌我慢吗？”金希澈调侃他，“水手服真适合你——”

金希澈猛地撞进朴正洙的生殖腔内，Beta的生殖腔不如Omega那么能好好容纳Alpha，金希澈硕大的性器撞入的那刹那朴正洙连尖叫都无法，手指紧紧的扣着金希澈的背，脚板绷得死死的，整个身子发颤，眼泪就像断线的珍珠顺着他的眼角流下。

朴正洙还没喘过气来，金希澈大幅地操干他，Beta的生殖腔敏感到不行，每一次的撞击就好似电流，粉碎了朴正洙的理智，朴正洙开始后悔自己撩拨了金希澈，他感觉自己下一秒就要因为强烈的快感而放声哭泣。

金希澈爱怜的吻着朴正洙的眼角，挺动着腰身把两人送上欲望的巅峰。

Alpha就算在Beta体内成结也无法标记Beta，有时Alpha的结还会让Beta受伤，金希澈本想咬牙在成结的前一秒退出，却被朴正洙拦住。

“别出去、射在里面⋯⋯”朴正洙满脸都是生理性的眼泪，声音沙哑又不稳，还隐隐带着哭腔，“想要你射在里面⋯”

朴正洙这样简直是犯规！

金希澈紧紧搂住他，在他的脸上留下一个又一个吻，朴正洙因为金希澈的结而感到有些闷痛，Alpha的精液填满了朴正洙的生殖腔，小小的生殖腔因为被撑大而有些酸胀，朴正洙抿唇忍耐着不想发出声音来，金希澈只好牵着他的手，满怀爱意的亲吻着朴正洙，一遍又一遍的诉说自己对朴正洙的爱。


End file.
